legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreichels Reise Arnor
was the 3rd crown prince during Emperor Varius V's reign, and later crowned the 73rd emperor of Erebonia. He was a historical figure 250 years ago prior to the Trails (Kiseki) series, for being Thors Military Academy's founder, and revealed to be Valimar's first awakener who dominated the War of the Lions in the The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Profile Emperor Dreichels or Dreichels the Lionheart is the historical figure of Erebonian Empire after he succeeded in defeating his own brother-- Orthros Reise Arnor-- in the War of the Lions. Although his memories were only shown at flashbacks at Spirit Shrines, he was seen to care deeply to his people and of those following his banner. Biography Dreichels Reise Arnor was born in the year of S. 924 as the 3rd Prince of the empire. However, due to unknown reasons, he left his position as a member of the imperial family and devoted himself in other things until the turn of events at his beloved country. His father's death was filled by controversies because he had countless wives and had many offspring to succeed his throne. After days of his father's death, Crown Prince Manfred Reise Arnor was assassinated, followed with Orthros' army forcing the occupation of Heimdallr. The false emperor then discovered the sealed Vermillion Knight at the depths of the capital and threatened to use the divine knight to those who would attempt to retake the capital from him. The capital was later untouched by the civil war while the other princes focused their forces in dominating the other regions of the empire. The constant uprising and death of innocent civilians prompted the entry of Dreichels into the war. He would later wander the Nord Highlands and stood in a burnt village of an unknown race speaking with someone, telling his grudge upon the unlawful ways the war had developed. His bond with the nomads vowed them as an inseparable family, where they joined his cause as the first force to join his banner. After battling many battles in their banner and succeeded to go through south east, Dreichels met Lianne Sandlot for the first time. She and her knights, the Eisenritter, 'later pledge their allegiance with the prince, which later dominated the on going war. Their meetings with 'Roselia was not stated within their shared memories. But they were individually guided by the witch when pursuing the trials for obtaining their divine knights. Lianne feared the immense strength of her Divine Knight, Argreion, and sealed it afterwards at Lohengrim Castle, never to be used in the span of the war. Prince Dreichels however was needing of power to defeat his own brother and has been on hunt for Zemurian Ore to forge a weapon of his liking for Valimar. The War of the Lions was drastic but the allegiance of Dreichels and Lianne proved to be unstoppable. They dominated all of the battles they faced through the entire areas of the empire. Until the prince set his eyes unto the capital-- to face the false emperor once and for all. In s. 952, Testa-Rossa '''was fully awakened into the '''Vermilion Apocalypse, and its curse brought forth the Infernal Castle. Its immensely unparalleled power decimated the approaching army of the Princes Gunnar, Albert, '''and '''Lucius. The three prince was killed without a sweat, even with Prince Lucius' Palatinate Knight Zector at his possession, the result fell into the same outcome. Its existence siphoned the mana of all citizens of Heimdallr that brought far more devastating effects. Dreichels and Lianne decided to marched their forces into the castle to finally end the war. They later confronted Orthros in the end and defeated him but Lianne did not survived after saving Dreichels. Three days after the appearance of the castle, it vanished from its existence signifying the victory of his army. He was later named the 73rd Emperor '''of the '''Erebonian Empire '''and his brother '''Orthros was removed from their lineage of the Imperial family only to become the descendant of the de Cayenne in the current era. After taking the seat of the emperor, Dreichels ordered the construction of Thors Military Academy starting from the current Old Schoolhouse. Valimar '''would then be sealed into its depths and awaits its next awakener, while Lianne Sandlot's remain was retaken to her hometown of '''Legram and her mourning was set on August 29 s. 952. Trivia Please add information if available Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Figures Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Knight Awakeners Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails Characters